Caffeine
by Jewelieishness
Summary: When Zakuro's job provides no time for rest, she turns to coffee in order to stay awake. Unfortunately, the caffeine makes her more hyper than Pudding...and then the aliens come! Rated for swearing.


**Author's Notes: Please don't kill me after reading this...xD Oh, and note the rating is for some swearing.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own TMM. Mia Ikumi does. If I owned TMM, Pai would come to life and we'd stay together forever. Or until I got bored of him and moved on to another anime. Yep. Oh, and yeah, I don't own Poppin' Fresh! Nor do I own the Kisshu and Pai fangirl items.**

--

"Is she really okay?"

Retasu had asked that question 4 times before that day, and Ichigo moaned. "Yes, Retasu, she's okay."

Mint stared in the direction of her idol. "Of course she is..."

Photo shoot after photo shoot had provided no rest time for the young model. Therefore, she'd depended on coffee...and now she was greeting a repeat customer with a cheery smile. "How may I help YOU???!!!!" Zakuro screamed the last part extra-loudly. She was, in fact, acting almost just like Purin; only more hyper and crazy. Occasionally; very rarely, she returned to her old self. And if it happened, it lasted only a few seconds.

The customer stared at Zakuro. "Um...a pudding doughnut and lemon tart, please..."

"Sure." She spat this part coldly, and Purin sweatdropped. "Zakuro-onee-chan, please be more polite to the customers..."

"Okay, Poppin' Fresh!" Cheerily spoke the wolf-girl.

"...Who's Poppin' Fresh?" Keiichirou entered the room at exactly that moment.

Mint shrugged. Ichigo sighed and attended to a young couple who looked confused. Retasu started to cry, and Purin attempted to cheer up the porpoise.

---

Pai rummaged through the statistics on each Mew, desperately trying to find a weakness...any weakness, in any of them! He stopped at the last Mew, the last hope. The others didn't have anything that could really give him an advantage...or nothing he knew of, anyway. "Fujiwara Zakuro...16 years...Gray wolf...nothing else?"

He gaped at the screen. "_Nothing else?!_ But..but..."

Now that he thought about it, he really didn't know anything else about the Mew. The only thing he had to offer the nearly blank screen was a physical description. Blue eyes, purple hair...but even Kisshu and Taruto could provide that! He really, for once in his life, didn't know anything in a particular subject. And it scared him.

"Kisshu! Taruto! We're paying a visit to the Mews!"

---

Kisshu, Taruto, and Pai walked innocently into the cafe, wearing large hats that covered their ears. A couple of customers glanced at them, but they almost always turned away.

Zakuro recognized them at once. Now, remember, folks, that's a bad thing...

She walked up to Taruto with huge sunglasses on. "Yo, wassup, home skillet BISCUIT!" The youngest alien sweatdropped. (**A/N: Always wanted to see Zakuro do that...xD)**

The Mew zoomed into her dressing room and came back out with a female lawyer's suit on. "Hello, Kisshu. I'll be seeing you in court." She narrowed her eyes, then sprinted into a closet. "What the fu-" Muffled by Pai's hand.

Then she jumped out of the closet, dressed in Pai fangirl clothing. "PAI-PAI!!!" She glomped the poor alien.

"Holy mother of-" Muffled by Kisshu's hand.

"Zakuro, where on Earth did you find those clothes?!" Ichigo's suitor yelled.

"The Cabinet of Confiscation."

"What's the Cabinet of Confiscation?!"

"Shirogane goes to the real world twice a week to steal fangirl clothes because he thinks he's the only guy worthy of fangirls on this show," Zakuro babbled, skipping back to her dressing room to change.

"Now we know something," Taruto tried to stay on the bright side. "She goes through _mad_ mood swings."

"Real...world?" Pai was confused. "Fangirls? I have _fangirls_?!" **(A/N: Yes, you do, Pai! -squeeziehuggle-)**

---

"I have fangirls! I don't know if I should cry or happy-dance!" Pai wailed before bonking his head on the table.

Retasu patted him on the back before going to get Ichigo and Zakuro to come back.

Mint stuck her nose in the air arrogantly. "Zakuro-onee-sama isn't high on caffeine! I don't know what you all are talking about!"

Kisshu, who was sitting in one of the cafe chairs and resting his head on his hand, snorted. "Yeah right. It's kinda obvious she's on caffeine. She would never greet us the way she did..." He shuddered at the thought. "Boy, are we lucky she's a model and not a lawyer."

"I can prove she's not on caffeine!" Mint argued, even though Zakuro had come back and was twitching every few seconds.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, and Retasu just looked worried.

"Zakuro-onee-sama! If you were driving, felt a bump, looked behind you, and saw you just ran over some hobo, what would you do?"

Zakuro stopped twitching. "I'd back up and run over him five more times," she said flatly, crossing her arms.

Mint grinned. "See?"

Zakuro started twitching again. "Then I'd yell, 'Take THAT, BITCHES!'"

They couldn't take it anymore. Ichigo began to laugh, loudly. She fell and rolled under a table, where she continued laughing. Even Taruto and Pai couldn't help but guffaw at the use of profanity coming from the serious Mew. But Purin frowned. "Zakuro-onee-sama, that word isn't very - " She was cut off by a glare from a dying Kisshu. "Let her, Pudding," he gasped between laughing fits. Retasu had started to cry again over the mental stability of the werewolf.

Mint glanced at the group of three aliens and one Mew laughing until their internal organs split and scoffed. "I'm actually surprised Zakuro-onee-sama would let something so filthy escape her wonderfully shaped lips that I wish I had."

Kisshu stuck out his tongue childishly. "Wannabe."

The lorikeet's jaw dropped in disgust and she turned before stomping off, muttering things like "Incorrigible," and "baka alien".

Pai stood up, wiping a tear from his eye. "Alright, Zakuro-san, what would you do if you saw a building and drove through it and then opened your eyes, only to find Kisshu on your windshield?"

Kisshu immediately stopped laughing. "HEY!" Poor Ichigo nearly went into a coma, she was laughing so hard.

"Laugh," answered twitchy Zakuro almost automatically. "And then take out a machine gun and -" But nobody heard except Kisshu, because they were all too busy dying of laughter. Yes, even Purin and Retasu.

Meanwhile, a portal ripped open and Ryou stepped out, carrying tons of Kish and Pai fangirl items.


End file.
